realdigitalfandomcom-20200214-history
Studio Setup and Breakdown Procedures Post Shooting
Reception Room *Re-Enable auto locking on front door. *Projector and Music. Turn off the projector and music, unless there's a session right after, or unless you want to keep it on for your own entertainment. *Close and Lock All Equipment and Members Lockers. Make sure that the lockers remained closed and locked other than the short period of time when clients rent additional gear. *Re-Arrange Coffee Table. If Clients have used the items on the Coffee Table, please re-arrange them neatly, so in case anyone comes in, everything is in place. Also check if there's anything on the Sofa, and clean that up as well. *Close Media Cabinet doors if open. 'Conference Room' *Re-Align All Seats to Conference Table. *Raise the Shades. *Turn the TV off. *Wipe Internal Windows and Conference Table if necessary. *Close All Blinds. *Align Conference Phone. Make sure the conference phone is placed on the center of the table and facing the wall shared with the reception. *Setup Table Against Wall. Make sure the bottom shelf on the table setup against the wall has nothing but a mouse pad, mouse, and keyboard. Align all the items. *Keep only one of the two lights on. *Remove anything on the Wall Mounted Glass. *Empty Trashcan if Necessary. Check the trashcan to see the level of trash. Throw out and place a new trash bag if the level of trash is more than 1/4 of the trashcan capacity. 'Photo Bay' *Close All Blinds. *Put back the Tethering Equipment to its place, whether it's the cables, the eye-fi card (Make sure it's also emptied) or the CamRanger (Make sure all batteries are Recharged) *Put Strobes back to the designated place and make sure they are turned off (It's really important that the modeling lights are not on or they will need to be replaced). *Put back light stands in their designated positions. *Clean up Whiteboard Table. *Set Height of Whiteboard Table back to "chair height". *Put all items on Whiteboard back to their designated places. *Turn the iMac off. *Wrap up all unused extension cables either near the stereo or in front of the table using the appropriate "wrappers". *Turn off the Music. *Open all the Curtains except the ones near the Cyclorama. *Put Backdrop Stand to its designated place and make sure to roll up the backdrop. *Place Whiteboard Chair in Correct Position. *Check that the transponder, receiver, light meter, cam ranger and any other battery operated device for battery level, then turn them all off and if necessary charge or replace batteries. *Replace the Camera in the equipment lockers, but before doing that make sure all files are wiped on the cards and recharge the camera batteries. *Open All Windows Black Curtains. 'Makeup/Changing Room' *Setup Curtains. Keep veil at a fully closed position and the curtains at an open position. *Place & Align All Chairs. *Align Changing Room Furniture. *Check if Changing Room Basket is Empty. *Turn all lights off. 'Equipment Area' *Set All Stands and Equipment in Designated Locations. *Clear Up Table & Wipe Table. Also make sure the Sofa is all clean and cleared by any objects. 'Other' *Have Setup Checked by Supervisor. If a supervisor is present, have supervisor review the session setup at least 20 minutes before it starts.